To The Farthest End
by Kaikaze
Summary: When a blind hatred clouded a certain pureblood's mind to the point of hurting his love one. How much pain could his lover endure willingly, just to protect and to cling on to the precious remnants of their past? KanaxZero, one-sided KaitoxZero in future chapters, AU, Heavy Angst, Yaoi-flavoured.
1. Prologue: Our Beginning

A/N: *evades rotten tomatoes thrown at her* I know! I know I haven't post anything for a while, and I know the rule to survive in fanfiction is to never post anything else before you finished your current stories! But I can't help myself, dear readers. I'm sorry, but I just started my college life, and so far it's so torturing and miserable! That I couldn't find it in myself to write any update for my posted stories. My inspiration is completely dead as I'm being buried in deep depression! T^T

And I had written the next chapter of 'Faith in You' half-way, along with another one-shot, until my mini laptop decided to die on me! T^T So I have to wait, to retrieve my files back! *sniffs* For now, enjoy this SHORT story!

Universe: Alternate Universe, but vampires and hunters exist!

Warning: Rating might migrate to M, depending on the review responses and my inspirations. Heavy angst, angst, angst and purely angst. Warning will be updated as the chapter progress! Fluffiness in this chapter! ^^

* * *

_I'm sorry..._

_For every memory that we shared together.  
_

_I'm sorry.  
_

* * *

**_Prologue: Our Beginning_**

An apparent 'thud' sound resonated through the room, as a game of chess ended, the black pieces cornering the White King, marking the victory of the dark side.

"Checkmate." A grin spread across the face of a certain 9-year-old brunet, his dark claret eyes staring intently at his lost opponent, amusing himself upon seeing the unsatisfied expression of the child in front of him.

"It is... It's not fair how Kaname always win when we play chess!" The younger one who has been protecting the White King since 47 minutes ago, puffed his cheeks endearingly, a blush crept along the apple of his cheeks, feeling embarrassed at the mere thought of accomplishing the deal that they had made before the game started.

"Now... _Zerorin_... A deal remains a deal, and I'm ready to accept my reward!"

"B-But Kaname's uncle and sister are looking at us!"

"No worries... They won't say anything about it. It's just a peck on the cheeks!"

Timidly, the silver-haired boy hopped down from his chair and headed over to his companion's side, puffing his cheeks once more before exhaling through his mouth.

"Alright, which side of Kaname's cheeks?" He murmured softly to the older brunet, wearing an insecure expression on his face when that wicked grin still plastered on Kaname's face.

"Both!"

"W-Wha... ̶ "

"Because Zero hesitated! So Zero needs to do double task!" The one called Kaname replied all too quickly, showing a triumphant smile on his face when the amethyst-eyed boy in front of him made his ever so famous pouting face, the blush never leaving his cheeks.

Slowly, Zero leaned over the arms of Kaname's chair, tip-toeing a little bit, leveling himself with the brunet's face, despite the vampire's sitting position. For a second he wondered why _his friend _was towering above him, albeit they had only a year age difference between them.

He couldn't ignore the feeling of the brunet's arms wrapping around his waist as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the apple of Kaname's cheek. It frustrated him so much that he was the only one feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks while the brunet's temperature remained neutral.

Their eyes met for a split second when Zero parted his lips from Kaname's right cheek, the amethyst met with the affectionate claret eyes, holding the gaze for a little while before he closed his eyes and leaned for the second peck on the left cheek.

As the plump lips collided with the soft creamy cheek, Zero felt a single hand at the back of his head, urging him to stay in their current position, a little longer perhaps as another hand wrapped around his shoulder, holding him tightly in place.

He couldn't understand the alien feeling of being in the brunet's arms, but one thing for sure he loved being embraced by Kaname. His scent, his warming heat, and every contact that it made to his body felt calming, enticing and just plainly wonderful.

He returned the hug, and rested his head on Kaname's left shoulder, his next words just rolled from his tongue without his consent.

"C-Can Zero stays like this, in Kaname's arms, for as long as I can?"

"If it's for Zero, you're always welcome, even in my heart."

And it was that day, which marked the initial budding of loves within their hearts.

_**...**_

_**...  
**_

_**..  
**_

"Rido-ojisama! Do you think Kaname-oniisama no longer cares about me...?"

Her voice was so soft, the pastel color of her flower smoked dress complemented her creamy complexion. Kuran Yuuki's petite figure rested comfortably on her uncle's laps as she whined about her predicament to the older vampire.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because Kaname-oniisama just plays with Zero-kun and not me..."

Their gazes traveled to the two figure who were keenly playing _another _game of chess. The silver-haired boy was fidgeting with his finger every so often while the brunet played languidly, as if the strategy has been kept intact in his mind.

A pureblood and a hunter, a relationship that was built purely by the insistence from the Vampire Council and the Hunter Association since two years ago.

Cross Kaien, a former vampire hunter as well as the one who established the coexistence plan between vampire, hunter and indirectly the human. A plan which was taken into consideration by the two powers ruling the Vampire and Hunter societies, under a certain condition.

They demanded for a proof that the two different creatures could breathe in the same air without leading to a massive bloodshed. Hence the Kuran, who had the purest vampire blood of all, and the Kiryuu, the most influential hunter in their society, were chosen to demonstrate the coexistence between them.

But instead of supporting the coexistence idea by proving its liability, they were more keen on proving it wrong. The incident that befell the Kiryuu family a couple of years ago gave them the advantages.

The twins' parents were murdered on one snowy night, where the _Kuruizaki Hime _had fallen in rage with insanity and attacked the Kiryuu family. Fortunately for the twins, they survived the attack, courtesy of running into right people while trying to save themselves. The top hunter, Touga Yagari and Cross Kaien, _the vampire without fangs, _were coincidentally in range when the incident happened.

Hence the incident could give the Hunter Association and the Vampire Council the advantage that they needed, hoping that the twins would bore hatred towards the vampires, especially the purebloods and indirectly the Kurans.

Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Zero were incredibly hostile towards each other, at least that was how their relationship started until everything changed when they learned about one another. Apparently they shared the same pain of losing their parents at such a young age. Kaname lost his parents after their _mysterious death_, and he along with his sister were put under the care of his uncle, Kuran Rido soon after.

Of course as the Kuran and the Kiryuu gradually became closer at such a fast rate, both societies had their tongues tied. As years passed, the amount of vampires and hunters who supported the coexistence plan increased rapidly, and more vampire children started to befriend the younger hunters.

In which, one of the pair was currently having a silly quarreling in front of the chessboard, one refused to accept the losing punishment, and another was provoking his companion to stick with their deal.

Rido and Yuuki watched the interaction between the two silently, the petite girl gazing at them with a frown on her face when suddenly her uncle call caught her attention.

"So, Yuuki thinks so that Kaname is ignoring you?" The mismatched-eyed vampire questioned his niece, who had the worried expression on her rounded face.

"Right, Rido-ojisama!" The girl turned around, facing her uncle's form, waiting for the older vampire's opinion on the matter at hand.

"Well, I think he loves you, Yuuki. Nothing changed, except that..." He paused, looking her niece into the eyes, trying to get her utmost attention, intentionally putting her on the edge by his paused line.

"Except...?"

"Except that, he's distracted."

Rido pointed his chin to the direction of a certain silver-haired hunter child, Yuuki followed his gaze and looked at the timid boy who was currently being teased by her brother.

"And a distraction is meant to be destroyed, Yuuki..."

"D-Destroyed? But how ̶ "

"Ssshhh... I won't tell you, Yuuki, unless if you're willing to take a certain risk."

The petite girl was startled for a second, her face filled with bewilderment upon her uncle's words. But she was willing to take any risk, as long as it was for her Kaname-oniisama. She looked at Rido with a determined pair of brown-red eyes and uttered her reply,

"If it's for Kaname-oniisama, I'm willing to do anything!"

"Exactly anything?"

"Yes!"

Rido contemplated for a second, trying to find any harmful weakness in those eyes belonged to the 7-year-old petite girl. He wouldn't risk failing his own plan just because of one dense girl, and a grin plastered on his face, a couple of minute after.

"Listen, Yuuki..." He scooped the girl up in his arms, making his way to the secluded library in the manor, leaving Kaname and Zero to themselves, his mismatched eyes flickered with a pinch of wicked fire.

_**….**_

_**…**_

_**..**_

_**[TBC]**_

* * *

Truth to be told, I don't really hate Yuuki, I'm just neutral to her! ^^;; So it's never in my intention to make any of you to hate her character or whatsoever! But it's undeniable that she could be a potential villain, right? ^^

I will update as soon as my inspiration struck me, alright? But first thing first, tell me what do you think about this story! And you can probably get the gist of it from the summary, of how angst-y it'll get as the chapter progress. So you've been warned!

P/S: English isn't my mother language, hence you might find some serious grammatical mistakes sauntering here and there! But please be patient with me as I'm learning and still improving! (^o^)v

Will you please give me my Mana Elixir also known as 'Review' to cure me from my despair? *sniffs* My mind is so distraught right now. T^T


	2. Fate I: Doubts

Author's note: Wha-? This is one of the fastest update that ever happened in the history of my life! *is shot* But don't get used to it, because I'm going to be buried under piles of assignment starting next day. So, please be patient with me!

Rating:** T** for now_ (Might migrate to** M**, depending on the review responses and my inspirations.)_

Warning: Nothing much in this chapter, warning from chapter one applies for the rest of this story! Oh.. And much much Kaname and Yuuki interaction in this chapter. I don't want to write it, but it's essential for the plot.. so. *sniffs*

Plus this chapter is short and lack of Zerorin. Go on, shoot me with your rotten tomato guns, I surrender! T^T

Chapter un-betaed. But please, enjoy?

* * *

_I'm sorry.._

_I'm sorry that I love you so much, that I can't let go.._

_I'm sorry for loving you.._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_Rido contemplated for a second, finding the weakness in those eyes belonged to the 7-year-old petite girl. He wouldn't risk failing his own plan just because of one dense girl, and a grin plastered on his face, a couple of minute after._

"_Listen, Yuuki..." He scooped the girl up in his arms, making his way to the secluded library in the manor, leaving Kaname and Zero to themselves, his mismatched eyes flickered with a pinch of wicked fire._

**…..**

**…**

**..**

_**Fate 1: Doubts**_

_A day after..._

Kaname closed the main entrance's double door with a loud click as his keen vampire hearing sense noted the slightly loud tick of his pocket watch, indicating that it was approximately 6 o'clock in the evening.

He audibly sighed in _frustration_ while shrugging off his rain-coat and hung it neatly by the wooden coat-hanger at his side. It was raining mercilessly outside, that he had to cut off his usual meeting time with _his _beloved silver-haired hunter.

They'd often hang out together until it was in the nick of time and no one would forbid them from doing so. He had asked Zero to spend his time with him in the Kuran Manor rather than heading back to his home. But the petite boy had refused, saying that Kaname should give more attention to Yuuki instead of him while making an excuse of him wanting to take care of the sickly Ichiru back at the Kiryuu household.

The idea of tailing after Zero towards the Kiryuu household had crossed his mind, but he refrained himself from doing so, not because Zero didn't approve of the idea (the silver-haired petite had even considered it for a second), but because of the occupants of that house.

Ever since the Kiryuu twins lost their parents, they were put under the care of Yagari Touga who served his task as the twins' temporary guardian as well as training the older twin towards becoming a Vampire Hunter. But Yagari Touga wasn't Kaname's concern, the one who irked him the most was another occupant of the house, a certain ash-brown hunter, namely Kaito Takamiya who was currently residing at Zero's house.

If Kaito Takamiya's overflowing hatred towards vampire wasn't obvious enough, the teen had an irritating aura surrounding him. And the fact that Takamiya had an unbidden attachment toward _his Zero_ made Kaname's blood boiled in rage.

Kaname would have entertained the other hunter and indulged himself in a fight or two with him, but he was raised better than that. And the last thing that Kaname wanted to do was to make Zero upset. After all, the silver-haired hunter considered Kaito Takamiya as his dear friend too.

An insistent tug at his shirt cut his mind away from his current thought as Kaname glanced down to attend to the source of the tugging.

"Kaname-oniisama!"

A petite brunette beamed herself to the towering figure of Kaname, wrapping her arms around Kaname's waist.

"... Yuuki."

The brunet turned around attentively as he knelt to level himself with his sister's gaze, the girl was smiling sheepishly at him.

"Look, Kaname-oniisama!"

Kaname was startled for a second when the petite brunette suddenly fished out something from her flowery blouse's pocket and showed the item eagerly at him.

There, in Yuuki's small grasp was a small bottle with an intricate classic design. Inside the bottle was a rose bud which bloomed only for every _ten years_ hardened with raisins. It was the gift that he had given Yuuki about three months ago, when he stumbled across the rose on his way back from a journey.

"... And what's with this special rose of yours, Yuuki? I see no such abnormality upon it."

"Of course it's normal! But look, oniisama! Rido-ojisama taught me how to polish this bottle, isn't it shiny and beautiful now?"

Kaname cast a smile at his dear sister as he gracefully took the bottle from her grasp. Scrutinizing it with the keen claret eyes of his as he saw his own image reflected from the surface of the vessel.

"Well done, my dear Yuuki. And what do you request for in return of this hard work of yours?" The older vampire offered to his sister.

At times, Kaname wondered if he pampered his little sister a tad bit too much. But if that was the fact, then so be it. Because he wanted to shower Yuuki with those loves that she didn't get from their parents. It worked almost the same as how his dear Zero wanted to do his best for his twin brother.

The brunet shook his head a little, realizing that the thought of Zero had just invaded his mind while his little sister was right here in front of him.

"Kaname-oniisama!" The little girl beamed enthusiastically at him yet again.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Kaname kept on with the smile plastered on his face as he entertained his sister's antic.

"Will you give me the same gift as this rose in another _ten years_?" The petite brunette requested, as her big brown eyes fixated on his brother's claret ones.

One of Kaname's fine eyebrows raised upon his sister's request.

"But why so, Yuuki? Isn't this one enough for you?" He inquired.

"Yes, Kaname-oniisama! But I want to give one of them to Zero-kun!" She stated suddenly, receiving a startled look from his brother.

"_Zero?_ But why, Yuuki?"

The petite brunette shifted her gaze downwards, looking as if she was contemplating about something. As Kaname noticed it, he brought his fingers underneath her rounded chin and lifted up here head.

"Tell me, why? Yuuki."

"I... I think Zero-kun wants the same gift as mine too!" The girl blurted out, the expression on her face was one of a troubled child.

"Zero did? That's hardly possible Yuuki... Zero isn't one who wished for another person's possession." Kaname stated firmly, his heart was telling him that Zero won't wish for something like that. Because he knew Zero more than anyone else.

"Are you doubting me, oniisama? The other day, I showed this rose to Zero-kun and he was looking at it with a pair of yearning eyes."

Yuuki had a hurtful look on her face as his brother remained silent upon her statement.

"So, Kaname-oniisama no longer trust me..." She said those words with the strain voice of her as she directed her gaze to the floor, looking as if she was about to cry when suddenly a pair of comforting arms wrapped around her shoulder.

"Of course not, Yuuki. You know I trust you. But the next time this rose blooms, I'm the one who's going to give it straightly to Zero, alright?"

"No... Let me give it to him, oniisama!" She uttered the words with a voice filled with excitement.

"And what's your reason for that, Yuuki?"

"I want Zero-kun to open up to me, Kaname-oniisama! Because he hardly talk to me and always give me those scary glares of his!" Yuuki shrieked with her girly voice at the last part, earning a confused look from her brother yet again.

For a second, Kaname wondered if his sister was telling the truth. Because Zero never sent those hateful glares of his to anyone else, except during the beginning of their relationship. And he out of all people knew it too well that Zero was just too passive and perhaps shy to start any conversation with unfamiliar people.

After all the silver-haired hunter had once voiced out his problem about being a socially awkward person. And Kaname was actually grateful for Zero's problem, because that only meant that he would get less rival to compete for _his Zero's _heart.

Kaname was too keen to change the direction of their conversation, or else his mind might ended up with bundle of questions and uncertainty waiting to be answered. And hence he tried to start a new conversation with his sister.

"That aside Yuuki. Do you have any other request aside from that?" He inquired gently, hoping that the girl's request won't be something that would mess with his head yet again.

"Let's play hide-and-seek for this weekend, Kaname-oniisama!" The girl suggested, bumping her body into her brother's chest as she snuggled to him like a little puppy. Kaname only chuckled upon such gesture from his dear sister.

"Just the two of us, Yuuki? That would be boring. And where to? Because you know I have memorized your every hiding spot in this manor, Yuuki."

"You can ask Zero-kun to play with us if you want to! And let's play at the garden near _the cliff_! There is some pretty good hiding spot there!" The girl looked up to her brother with her hopeful eyes.

"As long as you promise me not to get near the cliff, then it's a deal, Yuuki." Kaname reached out his hand to stroke the silky brown locks of his dear sister, his eyes telling her that his warning was serious.

"I promise! But on one condition, you have to be the first person to search us! That means Kaname-oniisama will become 'the ghost' first!"

Kaname contemplated for a second before he replied.

"_It's a deal then, Yuuki."_

Never did he know, that it was the deal that sealed the fate of his entire life, along with his love one.

_**…...**_

_**…..**_

_**….**_

_**[TBC]**_

* * *

Nuuuu... Don't kill me, as I said this chapter is lack of Zerorin, but it's essential for the plot! T^T And I'm sorry that it's kind of rushed at the end, but you know I can't stand writing conversation between a male and a female for too long... so. Forgive me!

I'll definitely try to update as soon as possible! Even though I'm buried under my assignment, I'll try to write line by lines! And yeah, I'm still pretty much in depression if you haven't realize. *sniffs*

P/S: English isn't my mother language, hence you might find some serious grammatical mistakes sauntering here and there! But please be patient with me as I'm learning and still improving! T^T

Reviews will make me happy and lift up my depressed state bit by bits. Also, my inspiration is random, so if you review there's a high chance that it might boost up my writing speed! So please kindly review!~


	3. Fate II: Promises

Author's note: I'm sorry, I really am sorry for disappearing for such a long time. It's the fault of the clingy Procrastination-chan, as well as Muse-chan for refusing to corporate with me! ;-; I haven't stop writing, in fact I'm writing about 2 other oneshot at this moment. So please bear with me! T^T

Rating: **T **for now. (_Might turn to **M**. depending on review responses and my M-rated muse!_)

Warning: Fluffiness in this chapter, general warning applies to later chapters!

This chapter is unbeta-ed, in other word it's not beta edited. But hopefully it's still legible, so enjoy?

* * *

_I'm sorry..._

_For holding on to our promises together..._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

"..._But on one condition, you have to be the first person to search us! That means Kaname-oniisama will become 'the ghost' first!"_

_Kaname contemplated for a second before he replied._

"_It's a deal then, Yuuki." _

_Never did he know, that it was the deal that sealed the fate of his life, along with his love one._

**…_..._**

**…_.._**

**…_._**

_**Fate II: Promises**_

_Saturday, 3:47 PM._

Kiryuu Zero always enjoyed basking himself under a little ray of sunlight, especially during the evening when the temperature wasn't as blazing hot as during the early midday. And yet, ever since he befriended with the creature of the night, he always found himself appreciating the shaded spot under the tree, blocking himself from the penetrating sunlight.

He wasn't afraid of the sun, not that he had a reason to do so. But his choice of resting spot was mainly influenced by his concern for his dear partner, Kuran Kaname.

The brunet hardly complain about the sunlight during the evening, but Zero knew that even a little ray of that penetrating light could cause an irritation to his companion.

Hence, here he was, settling himself comfortably under a glorious shade of a huge old maple tree, waiting impassively for Kaname to show up anytime soon.

People would have wondered, how an 8-year-old hunter boy like him was even allowed to hang out alone during the late evening. But he had nothing to worry about, at least for as long as he was in a Pro-Coexistence area, no harm could befall on him since the place was thoroughly guarded.

A gust of cold autumn wind passed by his petite form, sending a shiver throughout his spine. The young silver-haired hunter tightened the jacket that he wore around his miniscule body.

The weather was getting chilly and yet the whereabouts of his dear Kaname was nowhere to be found. Their rendezvous was supposed to be on 3:20 PM and yet the clock at the main clock-tower indicated that it was already 3:57 PM.

The hunter wondered what took his partner so long that he didn't arrive on time like how he used to do, _without failing_.

For a moment, a wild guess that Kaname had forgotten about their meeting crossed Zero's mind. And yet he pushed such thought away to the back of his mind. The last thing that Kaname would do was forgetting about their meeting, or so Zero thought to himself.

_After all he trusted Kaname the most._

Kiryuu Zero let out a loud sigh. Truthfully, he was severely exhausted, due to not having any decent sleep throughout the night before. His twin brother went through another sudden fever attack and he had been up all night long to tend to his younger twin.

It had never failed to escape his mind, the guilt that crept into his very well-being every time he witnessed his brother's state of illness. Ichiru had been sick ever since they were born, and for all this time Zero had been blaming himself for everything that befell on his brother.

_'Just how many times have I thought of switching place with Ichiru...'_

"...-ro? Zero?"

The silver-haired hunter's wandering thought was halted as he finally heard the voice of the person that he had been waiting for quite a while. He lifted up his head so that he could return the gaze that was directed at him by Kaname, only to be stopped half-way when the brunet suddenly ruffled his silky silver locks messily.

"K-Kaname! Stop it!"

"Why should I, Zero? I'm having so much fun here." The young pureblood chuckled when the petite hunter tried to pry his hand off from his head.

He gradually stopped a minute after when Zero started puffing his cheeks in a pouting manner. Kaname could never get tired of all the cute expressions that the hunter possessed. He gracefully seated himself under the shady spot beside Zero and helped the younger boy to fix the messy silver tresses, although he kind of adored the adorable look of the messy hunter.

Kaname had the feeling that he was going to grow up as someone sadistic, not that he was complaining though.

"I... thought Kaname will never come!" Zero glanced at his wrist-watch and stared at the brunet with a curiosity written all over his face, after all Kaname had an explanation to do.

"I'm terribly sorry, Zero. I went to the town to retrieve something, and then the streets there become somewhat confusing and I get puzzled on my way."

"As in other simpler words, Kaname got lost?" The young hunter questioned his pureblood friend nonchalantly. In Zero's eyes, Kaname was someone who tended to excel in anything that he did, and the mere thought of the pureblood getting lost in the town, gave Zero the urge to laugh.

And so he did let out a series of lovely suppressed chuckles which was suddenly cut off when Kaname shush Zero's lips with his long forefinger.

"Ssshhh... If Zero keeps on laughing, I'm going to sulk. Plus that 'something' which I retrieved from town is specially made for Zero." Kaname winked meaningfully as he finished his sentence. The petite hunter had turned quiet now and had a confused look on his face, so Kaname pried his finger away from the soft lips.

"W-What? But Kaname, it isn't even my birthday!"

For a moment, Kaname stared incredulously at Zero. The boy was too naïve for his own sake, and there was no way that what Yuuki said to him the other day was true.

_But then he trusted his dear sister too._

And yet whatever the circumstances were, Kaname won't changed his intention to make a surprise gift for Zero, which he planned even before what his sister said to him.

"Look here... Zero loves necklace, right?"

Kaname touched Zero's chin gently and tilted the younger boy's face upward, with his other hand, he unclenched his closed hand and let a chain of silver necklace dangled from the tips of his fingers.

Attached to the chain was a makeshift pendant of a fresh Four Leaf Clover preserved with layers of transparent liquid resin and beautifully encased within a silver sterling flat round base capsule.

Amethyst eyes took in the sight of the enchanting item flaunting upon his line of sight.

"K-Kaname... It's stunning! Can I... Can I touch it?"

"I made this for Zero.. Of course Zero can touch it!" The brunet chuckled lightly when the petite hunter stared at the necklace in awe. As Kaname took Zero's right hand, slowly depositing the object into his palm, he swore that the hunter's little fingers were trembling at the tips, as if he was afraid he might damage the item.

"Take it, Zero... It's yours, from me to Zero."

Kaname eyed Zero's reaction in reverent as the boy trailed his slim fingers along the silver chains of the necklace and caressed the item gently as his fingers reached for the makeshift pendant.

Without any words coming out of the hunter's mouth, Kaname could see that Zero really adored his gift. The silver-haired hunter couldn't pry his gaze away from the necklace, not even when Kaname was constantly staring at him with his penetrating gaze.

It was only a moment after that, Zero suddenly jerked out of his awe-struck state as he shook his head vigorously. The young hunter shot an uncertain gaze at the young pureblood before he reached out his hand to the latter, the necklace neat in his palm.

"Please... Take this necklace back! I cannot take it away from Kaname!"

For a moment lost in time, silence befell on them. Kaname could only stare at the silver-haired hunter, before he reached for the latter's upturned hand and took the necklace from Zero. He let the necklace dangled in front of Zero's eyes before he finally voiced out his thoughts.

"You, my dear Zero, has the heart of a Sapphire, the very essence of sincerity, of truth and faithfulness. My gift couldn't appease the price of your inner-beauty. But could you please accept this insignificant gift of mine as a sign of your acceptance of my existence into your life?"

"K-Kaname... Kaname is talking like an adult, I don't understand..."

A small smile found itself on the lips of one Kuran Kaname, as the brunet cupped the face of his companion, and slid his thumbs across Zero's fair cheeks.

"If Zero didn't understand... Then what's the meaning of those tears streaming down Zero's face? Silly."

And then the realization hit the silver-haired petite as he reached for his cheeks and felt the slight wetness under his touch. He couldn't decipher the reason of why he was shedding his tears. But one thing for sure, for the first time in his life, Kiryuu Zero felt the feeling of being appreciated, a special kind of appreciation, a feeling that no one could trigger in his self except for the one across his sight.

"I.. I don't know. But Kaname's words are beautiful, and Kaname makes me feel... l-loved?"

The boy's words sounded more like a question than a statement. He wasn't sure of the words that he used, but 'loved' was something that he felt when he was around Kaname.

A light chuckle left the pureblood's lips before he spoke again.

"Then would Zero accept this gift from the person that makes Zero feel loved?"

Without a second of hesitant, the amethyst-eyed hunter nodded his head in acceptance, as his cheeks flushed slightly for a reason that he didn't understand yet again.

"But it's not insignificant, Kaname! If it comes from Kaname, it will always be significant." The younger child blurted out suddenly without knowing on how those words could slip from his mouth. But he willed a small smile to be plastered on his face when the brunet smiled upon his words.

"Now Zero should stay still while I put this around Zero's neck, alright?"

The younger boy responded with a nod as Kaname went to crouch behind him and aligned the necklace along his neck before he securely linked the silver-chain close.

"There... it looks so beautiful when Zero is the one wearing it!"

"S-Shut up. It's originally beautiful in the first place... But thank you for this precious gift. I'll treasure it with my... _life_."

"Hmm... Now Zero is talking like an adult."

"I am not!"

"Yes Zero do... But anyway, does Zero know about the symbolisms behind the Four-Leaf Clover?"

The boy contemplated for a second, recalling the facts that he once read from an old classic book that he borrowed from Kaname.

"Uhh... First leaf represents... Faith?" Zero eyed Kaname for a sign confirmation as the brunet nodded immediately and urged him to continue on expectantly.

"And second leaf is for.. Hope. The third is for.. Love! And... Fourth is for.. urmm. Kaname, I can't remember!"

"Fourth is for... _Luck._"

Zero's eyes lightened up in recognition as Kaname mentioned the fourth meaning of the Four-Leaf Clover.

"And how does it affect my life, Kaname? Could it become my lucky charm or something?"

The brunet took the pendant of the necklace into the secure of his hand as he scrutinized it meaningfully before his gaze fell on his silver-haired partner.

"Who knows... But one thing for sure, Zero could wish for anything that Zero want, just as long as it isn't something evil. And it could only be granted... once."

"Is that really possible... but h-how?"

"Once the _faith_ is cast upon a request, as the _hope _descries the pure heart that knows how to _love _with unwavering sincerity, the _luck _shall seal the spoken wish."

"... And there's no payment in return for the granted wish?" The silver-haired hunter inquired as he stared right into Kaname's claret orbs.

"Perhaps no... But maybe the Four-Leaf Clover would lose its shine. Why? Zero has something to wish for in mind?" The brunet asked in curiosity, and he smiled knowingly when the petite hunter shook his head vigorously.

"No. Of course not! It's too precious to be used so carelessly."

_But perhaps, the day I would use this charm would be the day when Kaname left me once and for all._

Zero hid his inner-thought to the back of his mind as he prayed for such day to never come.

"I'm fine with anything that Zero wish! But promise me that Zero will never cast this necklace aside, alright?"

Kaname hold the hunter's small hand tightly as the latter grasped the pendant, the momentous of their love together, gently inside his clutch, close to his heart.

"I promise!"

And so the red string of fate tied the two individuals together as they sealed their promises to remain together through the unpredictable game of destiny.

_A menacingly vicious destiny._

**…_._**

**…**

**_.._**

_**[TBC]**_

* * *

I bet most of you want to kill me after you read the last line!~ *avoids bullet heading towards her*  
Well, my dear readers, I can't helped myself but to do that, I have to keep on reminding all of you that this story will be coated with a generous amount of angst, probably starting from the next chapter (It's halfway done)! ^^;

On a much more happier note, I have come to a situation where there's **two possible endings** in my mind. The first ending is my initial idea, but it'll make this story shorter, as for the second ending, it'll make this story a lot more longer, but of course _maybe_ the amount of angst will increase too, but more angst means more happiness at the end, _perhaps_?

So I'll leave it to you guys **_to try and convince me_ **on which ending you would like to read.  
But if I didn't get any feedback, I'll just follow my instinct. I have noticed that not many of you are fond of this story too T^T So I might want to end it faster, depending on the situation.

Forgive me for any critical grammatical mistake that you might find in here. My writing style has become so rusty because English isn't my first language in the first place.

Reviews will make me rejoice in every possible way! Just type down anything that you want to say, I'll accept anything that my dear reviewers have to offer ;v; **So please kindly review so that I know what you're thinking?** *sniffs*


End file.
